Random Gaming
Random Gaming is the name given to a playlist on the Cow Chop Channel that consists of new games, gameplay that lasts one episode or gameplay that cannot be categorized into any other series. Note: The following episodes are mini-series on the channel and don't last for an extensive amount of time. Overwatch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Brett, Asher, Lindsey Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Featured: James, Aleks Jackbox Party Pack * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe, Aron, Brett Death Stair * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Watch Ya' Mouth * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor, Asher Party Panic * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Aron Youtubers Life * Featured: James, Aleks Lovers In A Dangerous Spacetime * Featured: James, Aleks Spelunky * Featured: James, Aleks Super Mario Bros. U * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor 1-2-Switch * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor SnipperClips * Featured: James, Aleks, Lindsey God Hates Charades * Featured: James, Aleks, Joe, Trevor Skate 3 * Featured: James, Aleks Crawl * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett NBA Playgrounds * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe ARMS * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Farming Simulator * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor, Joe Golf With Friends * Featured: James, Aleks, Trevor Dream Daddy * Featured: James, Aleks Bigfoot * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett The Escapists 2 * Featured: James, Aleks Sonic Mania * Featured: James, Aleks Mario + Rabbids * Featured: James, Aleks Rock of Ages II * Featured: James, Aleks Fortnite * Featured: James, Aleks, Brett Super Mario Odyssey * Featured: Aleks, Trevor, Brett Sponsored Videos These are videos that include Cow Chop Sponsors. Standalone Videos Videos where there are only one episode of the game. Trivia * When playing Battlefield 1, the Cow Chop crew were fighting against other members of the Let's Play family. * "Clickbait Titles" is the first Random Gaming episode outside of the Cow Chop house. It was filmed in James' House. * Some Random Gaming videos have been inspired by movies released around the time of upload. * "Cooperative Nightmare" is the first gameplay video filmed in The Barn. * SnipperClips is the longest lasting Random Gaming series. * "The Last Puzzle" was the final video filmed in The Barn. * "Yelling Maniacs" is the first gameplay video in the LA Office and the first mobile gameplay on the channel. * Dream Daddy is actually a game created by the Game Grumps, another Youtube channel that are friends of James and Aleks. Quotes * "As long as they stop breathing it's okay in my books" '- Trevor * "You dickhead! You went above and beyond and really fucked him!" '- Trevor'' * ''"I'm fuckin' Sonic dude. I'm the mascot that's been revitalized like 6 times" '- James * "It's like someone took a Q and bent it's dick directly in the middle, like the bomb did last time" '- Brett'' * ''"Fuck me, FUCK ME!!" '- Brett * "I'm from Texas, we wrangle up incest and shit" '- Brett'' * ''"Emotions? What are you, a fucking woman? Choose the mission you slag." '- Dex, to Brett * "How do they even log into the website? How do they READ the website?" '- Aleks '"They have braille on the screen as well" '- James'' * ''"Look at me...look at me...I'm the captain NOW!" '- Aleks * "I'm a burglar, man! I burglarize! It's what I do! It's what I do!" '- Aleks'' * ''"Yes...I cut you down like the pleb you are" '- James, to Aleks * "Holy shit, you made me into the ultimate utensil" '- James'' * ''"That was the best...that was the best slanted slice I've ever seen. Some people's eyes aren't even slanted in that way" '- James * "Two heads are better than one head, but not as good as getting head" '- Aleks'' * ''"Oh no!! This demon is fucking me in my pussy!" '- Trevor * "Trust me dude! Those hot dogs have quality content in them!" '- Trevor, to James'' * ''"You look like you're in the fucking special Olympics." '- Aleks, to James * "That's one good dick that I'm riding right now" '- Joe'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are phrases in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. Overwatch COWCHOP vs FUNHAUS | Episode 1 # Croatian → English - "Adam was formerly married to a woman named Machinima. In his former marriage he would always praise his love for Machinima. The story that I love is still there and is waiting for the day for the peddles to fall and the day bloom in the love that was once." # Swahili → English - "I see Bruces Dick from here." OVERWATCH WORLD CUP | Episode 2 # Armenian → English - "One of the main complaints that Blizzard had with their unsuccessful MMO, Titanium, was that it just did not have any fun to actually play. Therefore, mantra for insomnia exhausted has been a primary fun gameplay. One of the effects of this decision of the absence of the ammo ammo. Who wants to run around and take ammo to their heroes? Seeing Blizzard found this boring, so you have to be exhausted with unlimited supply of insomnia." TOTAL MAYHEM | Episode 3 # Croatian → English - "The weight on the Moon is about 17% of what is on Earth. So if you weigh 200 pounds on Earth, you'll weigh 34 pounds on the Moon." PHARAH DUEL | Episode 4 # Mongolian → English - "The British pound was not divided into 100 cents like our dollar but the smallest part is called a coin, so today we call "penny." But more than one is called the "peninsula" of the British, and we call it "penny."" GIANT DRUNK MESS | Episode 5 # Filipino → English - "Caffeinated alcoholic beverage drinks can be dangerous because caffeine can mask the influence of alcohol and may lead to a person misinterpreting their actual level of intoxication." Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games FIFA GOALS | Episode 1 # Shona → English - "Mario and Peach were playing soccer basketball so friendly when Mario accidently stumbled and went to Peace. He has reached the top of it and then his heart skipped out of his bosom. He had peach Peach to get the wrong idea. He did not want to think little about him because he got to his head. She smiled and said, "you did not hurt Mario?" She replies, "Uhh, yes, Peach ... I ... She just lost me in the middle." She laughs and picks up kissing on the cheek. Mario's astonished would actually be something like him. I do not know where the story goes after this." # Welsh → English - "Sonic wants to go quickly. It's running fast, fast eating, quick poops. Literally doing everything fast. The same day he made his daily poop when accidentally pushed out a fasting way. The super quick projectile dirt out of the toilet launched to the space. He was going as fast as he flies directly into the moon's moon gravity. This somehow changes the gravity force of the moon and earth that now makes the ground spin the road opposite. Sonic so fast that his shit changed life as we know it was." BLAZING AHEAD | Episode 2 # Basque → English - '' | "One day Mario decided to find a pet yoshi. Yoshi was a beautiful lizard language super long. Mario found him and they took him home. Peach was away from vacation and came home without saying Mario. He also walked and shouted. Mario saw his pants off and Yoshi's penis was puzzled. What a crazy world we live''" # Turkish → English - "On her back, a woman twisted like a ball, a common gender on an arm with a man on top, her breasts pushed forward her knees and said she hit the corner of the couch." ALLIGATOR COMEBACK | Episode 3 # Japanese → English - "Mario versus Sonic. A century match. Regardless of victory in the ring, the audience will lose. This game sucks the ball." # Filipino → English - "Mario loves collecting coins. Have you ever wondered where he is storing all the coins? Well he hides it with his giant mustache of course." Jackbox Party Pack BASTION ROBOT INCEST | Episode 1 # French → English - "It was hard to find people with artistic abilities, but now they seem to be everything, everyone seems to have it." # Icelandic → English - "How to draw precise images on your phone with hot fingers, which already gives you a disadvantage of the game. I should probably use a carrot shredder to make my fingers thinner." HARAMBE'S DICK CHEESE | Episode 2 # Italian → English - "I am a professional porn artist. Most commonly mistaken for a porn star. I actually draw porn for the comics. In reality it is a very exciting job. My favorite part is the design of the head holes. It is incredible how much detail it is possible to include in a painting. I see the asshole like a good thing. Drawing naked people is my experience. What do you do for a living?" # Romanian → English - "There are cities in Europe, which are strictly nudist communities. It is very diverse and interesting compared to most places in the world. Some days you might see old saggy breasts hanging in the sight of the world. Or perhaps even old saggy man balls suspended in the wind." OFFENSIVE T-SHIRTS | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "I bet you're wondering what the censored shirt was. It was the 2016 election results." # Serbian → English - "In the wild, giraffes almost never lie because of the susceptibility to predators. They usually sleep standing, sometimes sitting, and they are giving birth to standing. When the giraffe is asleep, they twist their necks and sleep for about five minutes in time, sleep no more than 30 minutes a day." CABBAGE CACTUS THING | Episode 4 # Armenian → English - "For some peoples, it is assumed that souls dingoes live in cacti. Other societies believe that Cacti has something to be afraid of and destroyed. Some people say that when the world is over, Cactus will be the only thing left to stand." # Maltese → English - "There are many types of shirts. T-shirts, dress shirts, sweatshirts, Polo Shirts, Blue, Green shirts, white shirts and so much more! But I believe that Trevor should wear no shirt." FINGER SACRIFICE | Episode 5 # Kyrgyz → English - "It can decode the secret code, then it may be an opportunity to win something you have (a) a. bsjbgjsgnwcnakhskdnzcnnwauhskjdna 847659838475927341039128238123123''"'' # Scottish Gaelic → English - "The murder and party words should not be used in one title. Murder is fun! This is a bad result and I will write to my state of producer about this!" MONEY MANAGEMENT | Episode 6 # Slovenian → English - "Money is the foundation for our society. That's what makes the world work! That's why I'm nothing. Not because I am an unproductive member of society, but because I fight the system! YEAH!" # Persian → English - "Answer trivia questions on hunting cues. If I also have enough to clear the message now you want to complete the full line" FAKIN' IT | Episode 7 # Hungarian → English - "Who was the easiest to say who was the faker? Who was the hardest?" ARTISTICALLY CHALLENGED DESIGNS | Episode 8 # Norwegian → English - "Are there any shirt designs that you liked? Let us know and we can make them for you. No, you're welcome to make your own shirts." WE FLIRT WITH EACH OTHER!? | Episode 9 # Latvian → English - "The Undertaker and John Cena are the only two Superstars who have arrived at the 30th Royal Rumble and have won. These victories also took place in 2007 and 2008." CREATIVE DIRTY DRAWINGS | Episode 10 # Swedish → English - "James is a true artist and he will seek vengeance for these dicks throughout the city. Talking about dicks, the dildo bracket window at our office just fell to the ground, randomly ... Probably a curse because of the city's contempt over dicks in the center" WORST OF THE WEB | Episode 11 # Dutch → English - "I just do not find you attractive anymore now that you've arrived." FIBBING FOR THE TRUTH | Episode 12 # Finnish → English - "The person who finds the most truths is honestly unexpected. This person is either very attentive or does not pay attention to these bad rumors!" Death Stair TOO MANY BALLS | Episode 1 # Zulu → English - "Did you know that pizza was first made by the baker Raffaele Esposito in Naples? His creation was soon popular, and Esposito was called pizza's visit to King Umberto and Queen Margherita-Italy in 1889." # Icelandic → English - "Death Star refers to one of several fictional mobile space stations and galaxies superweapons appear in the Star Wars science fiction series created by George Lucas. The First Death Star appeared to 87 miles (140 km) in diameter, or (to give an overview) a penny. 1/25 size of our moon and was the crew of an estimated 1.7 million soldiers and 400,000 Droids. The Second Death Star was significantly bigger and better than his predecessor. Both versions of this dwarf magnitude power plant were designed for massive capacity power projection, capable of destroying an entire planet with a single blast from its super lasers." THAT MINE PLACEMENT | Episode 2 # Swedish → English - "Want to know what sucks? Editing 4 separate povs and face cams while everyone talks over each other. And everyone I mean James." # Indonesian → English - "A moving object will keep moving unless something pushes or pulls on it. This statement is called Newton's first law of motion. Without gravity, satellites orbiting the Earth will go into space along a straight line. With gravity, it is pulled back to earth." Watch Ya' Mouth MY WIFE'S SAUSAGE VOMIT | Episode 1 # Spanish → English - "The spray was bad enough, any pain, crack, or cut that I had in my mouth or my lips would burn like hell. It was like a poison, I took a picture of it, I'm sure you'll soon see that in our hit series behind the scenes, but I screwed up." # Cebuano → English - "Cards are not bad, they're pretty good. But no one is important if you do not even say it in the first place. Your life depends on your teammate, or you're a person who wants to live with the sin of knowing that you're causing this pain for them. Or it is the man who did not inform it wrong. I'm not sure, a man who has a problem." BEWARE OF THE VODKA | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "Unfortunately all four of them are entitled to drunk black out afterwards. The taste of alcohol set them in motion and they went into a frenzy to drink everything we had. They are still recovering from this day." # Arabic → English - "As Brett is the way to goodness in trivia and guessing games. It's cheating to have him on your team." EXTREMELY HOT AND SPICY | Episode 3 # Spanish → English - "This thing was very hot actually, although I do not have that great tolerance against hot and spicy shit." # Basque → English - "shit That got pretty far my nose, I will never forget that the pain is madness." PLAYING WITH NAIL POLISH POISON | Episode 4 # Kurdish → English - "Justin Bieber kisses many toys? How can Trevor know this?" # Cebuano → English - "Do not try this at home, children. These are trained professionals." PLAYING WITH NAIL POLISH POISON PART 2 | Episode 5 # Norwegian → English - "Part two is so disgusting and adorable at the same time. It's like watching a baby droll all over the chew toy." # Luxembourgish → English - "Again, children, try these are trained professionally so not at home!" Party Panic HAMMER DOWN | Episode 1 # Belarusian → English - "My mom always told me, "It's not a party if no one panicking." So, you're doing something wrong if you are setting up a party, and no one in dire need of emergency assistance." # Spanish → English - "Mini-games are fun and all, but they really are nothing compared to Mini-Guns. A mini-game can last around 30 seconds and achieve nothing to play. A Mini-Gun can tear through a cattle field in 30 seconds. What would you prefer to have?" QUALITY UPGRADE | Episode 2 # Spanish → English - "Massive multiplayer online and panic in terms of local browsers and games. Mini games race on the line" # Nyanja → English - "When you rejected the decision of something. Everything else gets a lot of denial. That's how your eyes are. For example: if you rejected the decision in 1920x1080 to 680x480, it would cry out with a 15-hour smell worse than ever before. Amazing!" Youtubers Life CLICKBAIT TITLES | Episode 1 # French → English - "We lost our precious cow coast house. Now we have to frolic for food under our couches and hope we can find some morsels. Please send help. I need two tons of cheese and a lemon cake." # Spanish → English - "The rice in the rice is not a meal that idiot. It is literally rice. What's wrong? I bet you eat this at home." EASY DIY RECIPES | Episode 2 # French → English - "No, it's not really the new headquarters. I do not like to be homeless, and miss this shitty, musty, smelly but hot house. In the end, the cat made us stronger. Thank you for that, pussy." # Spanish → English - "Smoke weed everyday. I just wanted to see how to say that in Spanish, since we are moving so close to the border." CONQUISTADOR HORCHATA | Episode 3 # Czech → English - "I would like you to keep your hamburger inside me, please. Just let it slip. I'm a hamburger fan. Cheeseburgers are my favorite, especially with tomatoes and onions and salad for them too. Who else wants to show burgers inside of herself?" # Polish → English - "Do not you dare stick to a pencil that penis hole inside me. It burns so bad, and I really do not like it when the oils from my penis lubricate the hole of the penis and allow you to move the pencil easier. It really makes me feel good and I have an orgasm so hard. Honey, yes." Lovers In A Dangerous Spacetime COOPERATIVE NIGHTMARE | Episode 1 # Polish → English - "We are in the barn. We play video games in the barn. Is not this an American dream? I can think of nothing better. Maybe except for pistachios." # Japanese → English - "It's time for everyone to slang now We got a real jam Welcome to Space Jam Your opportunity to do your dance with a space jam All right Well, welcome to slum and jam''"'' If you want to jam, I will hit it''"'' SPACE PIRATES | Episode 2 # Maltese → English - "Will they be able to keep those fresh new upgrades on the ship? You're gonna have to wait for the next episode to find out!" # Vietnamese → English - "Is it possible for a bee to throw a flame emanating from their mouth? In space, anything is possible." URSA MAJOR DOS | Episode 3 # Arabic → English - "Wave your hands in the air if you feel okay We're gonna take it in overtime Welcome to Jam Space Here is your chance, you dance in your Space Jam OK''"'' 2. Chinese → English - "Rabbits are actually aquatic animals. Not many people know. They can swim underwater for up to 45mph at unlimited hours. To some extent, they are very comparable dolphins" THE STINKY ZONE | Episode 4 # Western Frisian → English - "Big Red Gum has a tasty gourmet taste. I want something now, too bad we are still homeless." # Slovenian → English - "Iron Manure Bug is a terrible enemy. It has sharp pointed tips all over its head. The end of the ass is relatively easy to defeat, but make sure you have the right shield (those with sharp tips) and that they will get the stinking son of the dog to turn around and show you it's a fleshy ass." Spelunky DOGGY SACRIFICE | Episode 1 # Sundanese → English - "It actually took them over 20 minutes to finally be logged in to Aleks' and start playing. The most excruciating things I have ever watched in my entire life." # Latin → English - "Spelunker the greatest job in the world. Without them would not be a planetary plot of Indiana Jones. It would be in the streets, he rolled about Boulders Neither doth any man would be safe. If you want to keep your safe from the danger of stone, even in this night, and I will answer" ANGRY SHOPKEEP | Episode 2 # Hindi → English - "When dogs bark, it is actually a sign that they want to go spelunking. The little known fact is, dogs have actually been for thousands of years and are at the forefront of innovation about spelunking spelunking. Without dogs, we would not even know of spelunking the word. My great-grandfather was actually a spelunking dog." # Japanese → English - "Haiku "spelunking" is good It strengthens the heart and soul''"'' refrigerator''"'' FRIENDLY FIRE | Episode 3 # Cebuano → English - "Santa Claus, also known as Saints of Nicholas, Saint Nick, Kris Kringle, Father of Christmas, or simply Santa, is a legendary man in Western Christian culture who said to bring gifts to homes well-behaved children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and early morning Christmas Day (25 December)." # Danish → English - "When Santa became tired of giving away presents, he went down to where neither of the children could torment him anymore. He went down to the caves in Spelunkers. Now he is staying there as a shopkeeper to keep an eye on any terrorists who might think to steal from him his precious merchandise." TEAMWORK BREAKS DOWN | Episode 4 # Norwegian → English - "(noun) cooperation or concerted effort on a part of a group of people acting together as a team or for a common cause."'' 2. '''Kurdish → English' - "This may or may result in the final episode of Spelunky in the future near the future. This may not be a lie. Who knows? Is it possible to lie in description? This may be either or not." Super Mario Bros. U BOOSTER BOY | Episode 1 # Russian → English - "Origin. Chocolate chips are an essential ingredient in chocolate chip cookies that were invented in 1937 when Ruth Graves Wakefield of the Toll House Inn in Whitman, Massachusetts added chopped pieces of semisweet chocolate Nestle to a recipe" # Swedish → English - "The Mario Series is the best selling game series throughout the ages. Over 210 million units of the total Mario series of games have been sold. The concession has spread in several media, including TV shows, movies, series and licensed merchandise. Since 1995, Mario has been presented by Charles Martinet." OBESE BABY YOSHI | Episode 2 # Turkish → English - "When that golden baby yoshi is shot by a fireball, you can see tears flying up to his death. Poor thing." # Lithuanian → English - "Where'd you get your clothes from ... in the toilet shop? "Do not forget to check out some merch store!" MARIO'S LUCKY LEG | Episode 3 # Norwegian → English - "The perfect thown controller for the Aron nuts was quite impressive. It's like all the other checkers James broke has directed up to this. Or maybe it was Mario's lucky leg." # Dutch → English - "Toad Harbor is a beautiful town on the beach. It can be seen in Mario Kart 8. Many years ago little baby Yoshis lived there, but went extinct because of mass murder sprees." BOOSTER KONG | Episode 4 # Latvian → English - "Sorry for audio, everyone. Hopefully, when we get out of this barn and set up a new production site, we will have excellent quality audio every time. Thank you for packing with us during this crazy transition." # Icelandic → English - "What is a booster god? A booster god is someone who never responds to their booster powers, always putting the right booster in the perfect time. Is a Guerilla Booster to Booster God? I do not think so. But he's definitely a booster king." DESTINTATION HAUNTED SHIPWRECK | Episode 5 # French → English - "Sorry for the audio, again. This is the last episode with the microphone blown. I just wanted to let you know that the torture is almost over." # Norwegian → English - "The island of handicapped crabs is home to the largest sanctuary for disabled crabs. Many crabs were born without a second claw, so they retreat there. They love to throw stones and swimming." 1-2-Switch WII SPORTS 2 | Episode 1 # Romanian → English - "With an area of 12 million square kilometers (5 million square miles), the Arctic Ocean is the smallest ocean - more than five times smaller than the Indian and Atlantic oceans." # German → English - "It is a common misconception that is overwhelming in winter. While bears tend to slow down in winter, they are not true hibernators. Black bears, grizzly bears and brown bears go into a deep sleep during the winter months, known as Torpor. Hibernation is when animals "sleep" through the winter." YOGA BOXING | Episode 2 # Czech → English - "While Joanne Woodward is often chosen to be the first to gain a star on the pavement of glory, he did not actually become the "first" recipient; the original stars were installed as a continuous project, with no individual ceremonies." # German → English - "While most people know that nicotine can be found in tobacco, low levels of the compound can be found in the peppers, tomatoes, and other members of the Solanaceae flowering plant family. Researchers wanted to see if even low levels of edible nicotine could reduce the risk." HOW TO MILK A COW | Episode 3 # French → English - "Since the beginning of the 20th century, this specific type of muscle pain, called "delayed muscle pain" (DOMS), has been thought to be causing lactic acid build-up in the muscles during intense workouts where oxygen supply from your body is exhausted." # Korean → English - "The origin of the nickname Big Ben is the topic of discussion. The nickname was first applied to Great Bell. It may be named after the appointment of a great servant, or Sir Benjamin Hall, who oversees the British heavyweight champion Benjamin after the big day of boxing." FASTEST GUN IN THE WEST | Episode 4 # Porteguese → English - "The Speedwell turned out to be a leaking ship, and so was unable to make the famous trip with the Mayflower. Christopher Jones was the captain of the Mayflower when he took the Pilgrims to New England in 1620." # Croatian → English - "But the conventional wisdom that a dog once a year amounts to seven human years is a simplified view of how old your dog is in human years. Although the dog age averages this way, there are plenty of variations. For example, dogs mature faster than children in the first few years." SnipperClips EVIL ASIAN EYES | Episode 1 # Lithuanian → English - "The game is so incredible Mac N cheese is also sent to Earth, where he develops his alter ego, a clip and raised the Midwestern family. More than once, the game is released during his adolescence, and the clip gets a job at Daily Planet, where he is a news reporter This is where he falls into love with Lois Lane, who has already fallen in love with the incredible Mac N cheese. But the story of love is quickly sidetracked when the disgusting final Hindu (Gen Hackman) launches a devilish plan to conquer the world and kill incredible Mac N cheese." # Italian → English - "This is a great game. The incredible Mac N II cheese is better. The incredible Mac N III cheese is better. The incredible Mac N cheese IV the search for pasta is better. Mac N returns cheese is better. The cheese man is better. Batman vs The incredible Mac N Cheeses- at the dawn of justice lasagne is even better. But still this is a great game. Play all the amazing Mac N. Cheese games. They have all the great games." HOOP DREAMS | Episode 2 # Portuguese → English - "Hoop Dreams follows the lives of two Chicago downtown boys who strive to become college basketball players on the road to go pro." # Poland → English - "If you die in the game, die in real life." FISH SPLASH | Episode 3 # French → English - "A young man is reunited with a mermaid who saved him from drowning like a boy and falls in love not knowing who / what he is." # Polish → English - "Snip and Clip have no hands, so everything must be done with the shape of their bodies. Some levels only require that they cut to the right shape to precisely fill the contour, but others need more action: pressing the buttons, rotating the teeth, maneuvering objects (ball, pencil, fly) from A to B." THE ENEMY | Episode 4 # German → English - "Attention to the enemy! Why does this diamond princess have so many enemies? Who controls the enemies? Why do you have your diamonds? Are they even their diamonds? Watch out for the enemy!" # Swedish → English - "I'll be what you want me to be." GEAR BOY | Episode 5 # French → English - "Wrench - a tool used to grab and turn nuts, bolts, pipes, etc." # Turkish → English - "I like being a little girl." SLUDGE BUCKET BOIS | Episode 6 # Turkish → English - "Sludge - thick, soft, wet sludge or a similar viscous mixture of liquid and solid components, especially an industrial or refining process product. And goo I like being a little girl." # Hawaiian → English - "Bobcat Goldthwait is a comedian, filmmaker, musician and musician artist, known for his acerbic blaze comedy, giving him the opportunity to play a guitar with a gruff and a loud voice." BEDTIME FOR BLOBBYBOY | Episode 7'' # '''Turkish → English - "A Perfect Apartment. In order to push these arms evenly, you have to shred a character, which means to make some grooves. Make sure your victim goes down to the floor level. Cut the major part of the upper half, then a small part of the lower left corner, as shown in the first screen image above." # Maltese → English - "Honestly, I can not believe it took so long to complete this puzzle" DROOP SCOOPS | Episode 8 # French → English - "Isosceles - (of a triangle) having two sides of the same length" # Polish → English - "This game almost ends. But will Alex and James actually win?" THE LAST PUZZLE | Episode 9 # Swedish → English - "It's time to go. Hope this video will help you beat Snipperclips. Just follow our easy guide to problem solving and victory." CRITTER SPACE TRAVEL | Episode 10 # Russian → English - "The European Council for Space Research directs two astronauts to explore a planet similar to Earth, but located on the opposite side of the Sun" INNER THINKING | Episode 11 # Danish → English - "Asked by his favorite best friend to waste details of his boring weekend, Olive, a clever teen, decides to spice things by telling a little lie to lose her virginity. When high school travels over the conversation and spread throughout the campus, Olive is suddenly notorious, but for the wrong reasons." HABITAT FOR INSANITY | Episode 12 # Turkish → English - "Humanity Habitat, often referred to as Habitat for Humanity or simply Habitat, is an international, non-governmental organization established in 1976 and a non-profit organization." Category:Series